


Healer's Oath

by Minervas_Revenge



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-13
Updated: 2016-08-13
Packaged: 2018-08-08 11:03:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7755211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Minervas_Revenge/pseuds/Minervas_Revenge
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius in the St. Mungo's emergency ward.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Healer's Oath

"Surely there is a more aged Healer available," Lucius groaned, attempting to be diplomatic even in his desperation. The intake witch had paged 'Healer Granger' to the Emergency Ward.

 

She peered at Lucius with disgust. "Best leave your prejudice outside the hospital, Mr. Malfoy. She's the only healer here at this hour."

 

Lucius scowled. "She went to school with my son - she's _too young_ to be a healer," he clarified.

 

When Hermione Granger finally walked around the corner, Lucius' discomfort was becoming more obvious. He was hunching and kept his cloak wrapped tightly around him.

 

"I insist on speaking to you privately," he hissed.

 

Hermione looked up from his chart in surprise and then shot a suspicious and quelling glare at the chuckling intake witch. "Of course, Mr. Malfoy," she replied. "Please, follow me."

 

Hermione immediately noticed the wizard's leisurely gait and slowed down. "Are you in a lot of pain?"

 

Lucius mellowed to see that the little witch's inquiry was genuine and removed - she did not pity him. "I am quite uncomfortable," he demurred.

 

Upon entering an available exam room, Hermione crossed her arms while Lucius limped awkwardly towards the exam table.

 

"Why don't you tell me what's troubling you?"

 

"You're sworn to patient confidentiality," he began.

 

"I pride myself on being professional," she replied, growing more concerned. "Were you handling something illegal?"

 

Lucius gave a humorless laugh. "I wish that was the case." He let his cloak fall from his shoulders, glaringly waiting for her reaction.

 

Hermione's cheeks pinked as she realized that Lucius had been hiding an erection.

 

"Narcissa cursed me," he hurried to explain. "I've tried every spell that I could think of and more."

 

"I'll need you to remove your trousers Mr. Malfoy," Hermione gestured at the exam table, reaching for a box of rubber gloves.

 

"I take it the spell was silent."

 

"Yes," Lucius agreed, arranging his trousers and pants around his knees as he sat. "We were arguing and she drew her wand..." He didn't continue. It had been a petty and infuriating situation.

 

Hermione had seen plenty of naked wizards but not many of them were at a full state of arousal and absolutely none of them were as impressive in size...

 

Lucius held up his hands in warning when Hermione took her wand from the pocket of her lab coat. "Reversal spells made it worse."

 

"I'll do a physical exam, then," she said, slipping her wand back into her pocket.

 

Lucius nodded and closed his eyes as she approached him. Hermione noticed that he was holding his breath.

 

"I'll be careful," Hermione assured him distractedly. She gently cupped his scrotum and felt for irregularities. Lucius' brows drew together in concentration but he didn't make a sound. When Hermione began feeling the base of his penis, he pushed her hand away and gave a guttural groan.

 

"I'm sorry, was that painful?"    

 

"No," Lucius replied through his teeth with a meaningful glare.

 

"Perhaps you will explain the circumstances in which you first noticed that you had a problem," Hermione tactfully suggested, perplexed.

 

"Discretion," Lucius reminded her.

 

"I do not repeat my patients' confidences."

 

"Narcissa and I were arguing about...our sex life..."

 

"Go on," Hermione encouraged.

 

"We are separating. We met this morning to divide furnishings - I was angry... I may have said something about the dining table having sentimental value because Draco was conceived on it."

 

Hermione tried to make her expression as impassive as possible; Lucius was watching her closely.

 

"She took the opportunity to insult my abilities in the boudoir; I said something along the lines of having to fake...orgasm just to get it over with..."

 

Lucius sighed, defeated.

 

Was it at all odd that Hermione could picture the argument?

 

"Have you tried masturbating?"

 

Lucius' pale gaze was startled, offended, and then thoughtful.

 

"It might be that simple," Hermione added.

 

Lucius took on a rueful hue and Hermione felt a pinch of sympathy for him.

 

"At least give it a try," she said, unsure what else might work.

 

"I'm not feeling inclined," he hissed irritably.

 

Hermione forced herself not to grin - he'd come to her for help and help him she would. She casually drew her wand and dimmed the harsh lights and then she summoned a bottle of potent pheromones from the medicine cabinet hidden in the corner. The second she took the cork from the bottle, she realized that she should have left and allowed him to do it alone. A warm, comfortable feeling seeped into her bones and she carelessly set her wand and the bottle aside.

 

Lucius gave a hard sigh as if he had been waiting for this moment.

 

Hermione thoughtfully stroked her jaw but became distracted by the sensation. Then she noticed Lucius' gaze following the motions of her hand. She drew off her gloves.

 

"How about a little inspiration?"

 

She bent over and unbuttoned the bottom of her white lab robes. She spread the coat, flashing generous lengths of her legs, reveling in the wizard's burning gaze. Hermione was perfectly aware of what she was doing but she didn't want to stop.

 

She dipped her hand into the vee of her collar and toyed with the gold chain around her neck. Lucius' smoldering stare inspired her to undo the top three buttons of her robes and run her fingertips across her cleavage.

 

"Will that do?" she asked, surfacing a little from the haze. Lucius didn't say anything and she wondered if she should cap the pheromones and cast a memory charm on him.

 

She got a little shock when he took himself in his hand and gave a slow, long stroke.

 

"I'll leave you to it," Hermione said softly, beginning to feel embarrassed. What had she done?

 

"Please stay," Lucius said quietly.

 

Shocked, Hermione went still with her hand on the door. She glanced over her shoulder.

 

"Just watch."

 

"Nothing more..?" she clarified.

 

"Not unless you're so inclined."

 

Lucius' slight grin reminded Hermione of a feral feline. She turned the lock on the doorknob, heart beating rapidly.

 

Hermione had never watched a man wank before; it was surprisingly erotic and she got hot knowing that she was a participant. She unbuttoned her robes fully, allowing Lucius an unabashed view of her body.

 

A throaty groan from the wizard made Hermione feel like she wanted to help him more and she knew exactly how. The little witch went to his side, moved his hands away from his engorged erection and leaned over him to take him into her mouth.

 

Lucius' heavy sigh was gratifying.  "Thank you," he hissed.

 

Hermione relished the warm length of him and, for the first time, enjoyed the sensation of having a man in her mouth; perhaps, because she was helping him. His hands slid into her hair but did not guide her or force her to take his girth; they just held on.

 

"Thank you," he breathed again as Hermione took him deeper. She wrapped her hands around him, unable to swallow his entire length. It took no more than a few moments.

 

"Ah! Now!" Lucius gasped and grasped Hermione's shoulders as if to push her away but Hermione stubbornly remained where she was and sucked harder.

 

Lucius went tense and gasped 'thank you, thank you, thank you' as he came, salty and hot, into Hermione's mouth.

 

Lucius pulled her up and pressed a chaste kiss on her forehead. For some reason, Hermione thought of it fatherly and it angered her. She disentangled herself and backed away.

 

"It appears that your remedy was effective," Lucius said, sounding relieved and friendly, which made Hermione even angrier.

 

"This doesn't leave this room," she whispered, scared to acknowledge what had happened. She drew her wand, her fear making it shoot red sparks.

 

Lucius finally realized that she was distraught and he stopped arranging his robes.

 

"You have nothing to fear from me, girl," he said slowly.

 

"You won't tell anyone?"

 

Lucius pulled his cloak on and took in the little witch's scowl.

 

"Have dinner with me and I won't," he said with a lift of his chin.

 

Hermione's eyebrows drew together but her lips quirked as if she couldn't quite hide her smile.

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: cracktastic  
> A/N: I cannot, for the life of me, remember what inspired this fic. Huh. I've been watching a lot of Sanctuary so that probably accounts for the lab coat.


End file.
